warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Robinsong's Quest
Note: This is placed in the future, not the past. Firestar has been long forgotten by now. Allegiances SkyClan Leader-'Furzestar-''pale grey she-cat with blue eyes '' '''Deputy- '''Redspots- ''tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes 'Medicine cat-'''Snowfern-''white tom with green eyes :'''Apprentice, '''Robinsong '''Warriors-Petalwhisker- Pinkish she-cat :Apprentice, 'Windpaw Deerheart-''Brown she-cat with green eyes :'Apprentice, '''Maplepaw Frostwind-''White she-cat with blue eyes Longstep-''Orange tom with blue eyes'' Lakesong-''Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes'' :'Apprentice, '''Featherpaw Stormcloud- ''Dark grey she-cat Darkwing-''Black she-cat with green eyes'' Squirreltail-''Tabby tom with amber eyes'' Sorrelfur-''Brown and white tom'' Molenose-''Black tom'' Riverfrost-''Silver tom'' :'Apprentice, '''Olivepaw Berrypelt-''Pinkish tom 'Queens-'''Briarwind-''Brown and white she-cat 'Kits-'''Bluekit-''blueish grey kit 'Apprentices-'''Robinsong-''Brown she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes Windpaw-''Grey she-cat with amber eyes'' Maplepaw-''Golden brown she-cat'' Featherpaw-''Silver tabby she-cat'' Olivepaw-''Tabby tom with olive green eyes'' 'Elders-'''Half-foot-''Tabby tom with half a foot left No-tail-''Cream'' s''he-cat with virtually no tail'' Chapter 1 Robinsong was standing at a gathering. But instead of just Furzestar on Skyrock, there were 4 leaders on a rock bigger than Skyrock with Four giant oaks surronding the clearing. Up on the rock was a grey and white tom. She was surronded by SkyClan, yet somehow she felt afraid. She felt like she was driven out of her home. The grey and white tom spoke to them, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. The grey and white tom slowly lead Robinsong and the rest of her Clan away from the clearing. "Robinsong! Can you deal with Olivepaw's thorn?" Robinsong blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Olivepaw? Again? How many thorns can he get in his paw?" "Robinsong," said Snowfern, her mentor, in a tone Robinsong knew not to argue. "Okay, okay, let me at least strech!" Robinsong streched and walked over to Olivepaw. "Hello Olivepaw!" She announced. She then gently removed the thorn. "Thank you!" he meowed and sprinted out of the den. Robinsong remembered the dream she had. What does it mean? ''she wondered. ''At least we are going to Skyrock Tonight. "Robinsong! It's time to leave!" Snowfern announced and pushed his way out of the den. "I'm coming!" Robinsong took off after him, continuing to think about her dream. When they arrived at Skyrock, she settled herself down and waited to fall asleep. Chapter 2 Robinsong found herself standing in the middle of a barren moor. A grey and white tom appeared in front of her. "I saw on the rock at the gathering!" Robinsong exclaimed. A flood of questions rushed over her. "The cats on the rock were leaders of Clans," the tom explained. "By the way, I'm Cloudstar." "Who were the other cats? And why are this pictures sent to me?" Robinsong asked. "The other cats were Redstar, Swiftstar, Dawnstar and Birchstar," Cloudstar said. "And I'm hoping you could rescue this Clan and bring it back to where it belongs." "But we belong here!" said Robinsong, puzzled. "Don't we?" "I'm asking you to go to a lake far, far away, farther than anyone in your Clan has been." "By myself?" Robinsong questioned. "No-you must take Olivepaw and Featherpaw. Birdflight has sent them a dream." Cloudstar meowed. "And when will we leave?" Robinsong asked. "Tomorrow. The sooner you get started, the sooner you'll get there." Cloudstar was beginning to fade. Robinsong did not know why Cloudstar wanted ''her ''to go, and she didn't know why this was nessacary, so she figured she could go hunting with Olivepaw and Featherpaw so they could talk for little bit. "Robinsong! Wake up!" Snowfern yowled. It was time to go back to the Clan, maybe for one and for all. Once they set off, she might not see the Clan the same. As she treaded back she wondered, ''Should I tell anybody?' 'What happens if one of us dies? Hadn't StarClan noticed they were all apprentices? Chapter 3 "Robinwing! Get to the nursery now! Brairwind's kitting!" Robinwing was into the nursery before her eyes were open. Snowfern was in there already. "I'll take over," she said to her mentor. "If you insist. I'll be in the den if you need me," he said, droppping the borage and raspberry leaves. "Thank you, Snowfern. Okay, Briarwind. Relax," she said, seeing how nervous the queen was. Her mother, Furzestar, was also in there, as well as Sorrelfur, her mate. "Sorrelfur, could you please go outside? Catch a mouse maybe? We need room," sadi Robinsong as Sorrelfur paced back and forth. "But they are my kits," Sorrelfur prostested. But we need all the space we can get, ''Thought Robinsong as the first kit came. "It's OK, Briarwind, You are doing fine." Two more kits came after that. Two tiny she-kits all black and white, and a tom that was brown and white. ''Will this be the last time I see a queen kit ''ever? Robinsong asked herself. ''Or just in this nursery? Briarwind was now suckling her kits and had eaten the borage Robinsong had given her. Robinsong walked out of the nursery and went up to Snowfern. "May I please go hunting?" She asked. "No. I need you to find some more catmint. But you must take 2 apprentices with you," Snowfern said sternly. "Why 2 apprentices? Why not a warrior?" Robinsong asked, but Snowfern had already left the den. I'm going to find Featherpaw and Olivepaw. ''Robinsong scanned the camp until she saw the pair of them eating fresh-kill together. "Featherpaw! Olivepaw!" Robinsong called. Their heads raised at the sound of thier names. "What is it?" Olivepaw asked, padding over to her. Featherpaw was right beside him. "We're supposed to find herbs near the Greenleaf Twoleg nest," said Robinsong. "I'll go tell our mentors," Featherpaw said quietly. She slipped over to the Silvery tom and Tortoiseshell she-cat. Robinsog saw him nod and padded back. "They know we're going to the Twoleg nest," Featherpaw said, and quietly they exited camp. Chapter 4 Robinsong lead the way, thinking about everything. "Okay guys, I'm going to tell you the real reason we are here. We must find the ancient clans." Robinsong said after checking that no cat heard. "You mean the ones like where Firestar came from?" Featherpaw gasped. It was clear that she was shocked. "Of course that is what Robinsong means, mousebrain", Olivepaw meowed. "Meet me tomorrow at sunset, up on Skyrock. We can get started as soon as possible." Robinsong said. "But for now, let's go find some catmint!" And with that, she took off. Robinsong was busy sorting herbs when she relized the sun was going down. She said to Snowfern, "May I please go and stretch my legs? They feel cramped." "Sure," said Snowfern with a puzzled look on his face. "Why did you ask me?" "Not sure. Anyway, I had better go," Robinsong said and walked off. Chapter 5 "You finally arrived! We thought you'd never come!" cried Featherpaw. "Let's get going, if we want to make it out of SkyClan territory before dawn!" Olivepaw mewed. "Cloudstar-the cat who told me to go-said the we should go downriver," Robinsong mewed. "So we just need to follow the river?" Featherpaw asked. "But that is almost at the end of SkyClan territory!" Olivepaw said, shocked. "Then we'd better get going," Robinsong mewed, and broke into a sprint. Featherpaw and Olivepaw looked at each other, then took after her. Thier journey had officialy begun. Robinsong streched then yawned. "I think it's time we rested." They had traveled far out of SkyClan Territory-far from the mouth of the river. The river here was thick and flowing fast. They were just outside of a Twolegplace. It looked nothing like the one on the edge of the gorge. It had hills and more Thunderpaths than Robinsong could imagine. Olivepaw yawned, then said "Okay. I'm really tired anyway. Also, why did we need to leave right before my warrior ceremony?" Robinsong and Featherpaw, who were walking just in front of him, stopped and turned around. "Oh, Olivepaw!" Featherpaw cried. "I had no idea!" Olivepaw sighed. "Can't anything go ''my ''way?" "Of course, somethings must go your way. StarClan demanded that I should choose you...out of all the cats in the Clan," Robinsong said. "But why ''me? That is my question." Robinsong remained silent. Then she sighed."Listen, I can't control SkyClan's ansestors. I'm an apprentice. They told me to find the Ancient Clans that originally drove SkyClan out. Now I've told you everything. I'm hiding nothing." Olivepaw and Featherpaw looked at her, shocked. Even Robinsong was a bit surprised. She almost never acted this way. "Okay. I can believe that you are hiding nothing....now." Robinsong curled up in a ball, and went to sleep. Chapter 6 Dawn was slowly peeking over the horizon. "Hey, Olivepaw," Robinsong whispered quietly. "Want to go hunting?" "Okay." He turned around to wake up Featherpaw. Featherpaw blinked open her eyes, then asked, "Is it time to get up? I'm hungry." "Well, first we need to hunt." Robinsong pointed out. "Should we go into Twolegplace to do that?" Olivepaw asked, digging his long claws into the ground with impaitence. "There is probably more prey here..." Featherpaw said, her voice trailing off. "We'll try here, and if there is no success, we will enter Twolegplace," Robinsong meowed. Olivepaw and Featherpaw agree, and they split up. Robinsong had just caught a rabbit when she heard a squeal of terror. She turned around and saw the eagle, who Featherpaw had tried to hunt, fought back. Robinsong pounced on the eagle, killing it. "Featherpaw! Are you okay?" Robinsong panicked. Luckily, she saw a patch of marigold nearby. Chewing up the plant as quickly as she could, Robinsong finished and put it on the wounds as fast as she could. Olivepaw padded up and dropped the mouse that was in his mouth. "What happened?" he asked quietly, his eyes growing wide. "She got attacked by an eagle," Robinsong said quickly. "Finish hunting and bring something to her. I won't let us move on until she has 2 days' rest." "I suppose you are right," Olivepaw said, slowly turning around to set up a makeshift camp and fresh-kill pile. Chapter 7 Featherpaw slowly snuck out of the 'camp.' She saw a mouse. Quietly stalking it for a long time and then launched herself on to the mouse, swiftly biting its neck. She walked back to the makeshift camp and saw that Robinsong was just waking up. "Hi, I think I'm feeling better," Featherpaw meowed. "Okay. Olivepaw! We can go on now," Robinsong meowed. Walking into Twolegpace, Featherpaw saw a cat. "Hello there!" she cried. The cat turned around to look at her. It had muscles, but was obiviously well-fed. It was also wearing a collar. "What did you get us into?" Olivepaw asked, his fur fluffing up. "Looks like a kittypet," Robinsong said quickly. "A mean one, at that." The kittypet began stalking towards them. "Split up," Robinsong mumered. "No. If we do, we'll lose each other," Olivepaw argued. There was a growl, and Featherpaw realized the kittypet was nearby-within a tail-length. She saw his muzzle poking through the grass. With a sudden burst of courage, Featherpaw leaped on him. Chapter 8 Featherpaw automatically knew this kittypet had battle expieriance before: he was strong, and knew most fighting moves. However, most of his weight suddenly lifted off Featherpaw chest. Sitting up, he was now locked in a battle with Olivepaw, and Robinsong had her jaws gripping his leg. As though it was planned, they both let go at the same time and the kittypet ran away. "Do not do that again!" said Olivepaw sternly. "Well, you two were fighting, so I figured I'd defend you guys," Featherpaw said. "I thought that was what you wanted me to do."